Untouched Curses
by melodramaticmango17
Summary: Jinx is a metamorphmagus. Which means she can change her appearance at will. She is also part of a family who is bound to the Potters by an age-old vow. Now that the new generation of the potters is here. She must protect him. Harry Potter. Almost the only Potter to ever be in a constant life-threatening situation.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark night. The moon was shining but seemed to far away to do anything for the darkness. Slinking in the shadows there was a woman. A hood covered her face. She was walking toward a bar. Above the door blinked a sign that read, the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped inside and nonchalantly walked over to a table and took a seat. A couple of minutes later a man stepped in and took a seat beside her. "I couldn't kill him." She whispered. She handed him an envelope that had been previously given to her by him a few days before. It was filled with money and a picture meant to encourage her to do her job.

"What do you mean? I paid you, so I expect you to do your job!" he said quietly but angrily as he snatched the envelope back from her.

"It is my job to do certain jobs that occasionally involve making people disappear, yes. But this man is innocent and I do not kill innocent people." She said calmly. He growled and grabbed her wrist. She took no time in prying his hand off her wrist and breaking one of his fingers. He cried in pain and stood up, holding his broken finger. By this time the other customers have noticed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"You will come with me quietly without disturbing the guests anymore." He hissed at her, even though plenty of people were staring. She thought about disagreeing but took one look around and stood up. These innocent people didn't need to be involved. She walked with him out of the bar and around a corner into a deserted alley. "If you do not do the job I have asked you to then I will find someone else, but I cannot tolerate your rudeness or knowing of the crime I will have to commit. So now I must make _you_ disappear. Get it? Crazy turn of events." He said chuckling as he pulled his wand out once more. She reached for her wand but realized it wasn't there. She doesn't usually bring her wand with her places. She was completely vulnerable.

He raised the wand and first cast a silencing spell at her, so she wouldn't scream. "Good bye now. Avad-" but before he could finish, a spell disarmed him.

"Petrificus totales!" another man shouted as he rounded the corner. The first man stiffened up and fell to the ground. The hero ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her kindly. She nodded but pointed to her mouth to imply that she couldn't speak. He counter cursed her and she hugged him.

"Thank you! You had saved my life, although I could have handled it on my own." She said with a little smile on her face. He smiled and rolled his eyes back at her. "But seriously though, I am forever in your debt. I will make a promise to you right here and now that my family will protect your family to the best of our ability." She picked up the unconscious man's wand and held it out to him. She made her promise again, but much more permanent.

~yeah... it's not very good now... but I promise you it gets better! I am adapting this from my account on Wattpad so I already know this.. I hope you like it otherwise!


	2. Chapter 1- An unwilling protector

Chapter 1- an unwilling protector

"Hogwarts? I have to go to Hogwarts? Why?" I questioned my mom. I hate magic. It's for lazy people who cannot defend themselves otherwise. So I don't see why I should have to go to a school, to learn about it. "Our family hasn't gone there for years!"

"Your father and I went there. Yes, years ago. And now you must go." My mother said, rolling her eyes at me. I scowled at her and she continued. "We've already discussed this. The Potter boy of this generation will be going and according to the unbreakable vow, you must go to protect him."

That's right. That vow my great-grandmother made years ago. A Potter once saved one her from death and being the honorable person she was, she made a vow made unbreakable by magic that her descendants and their spouses would do everything in their power to protect the Potter family. It doesn't activate until the child turns eleven and now it's my duty to protect this kid, Harry Potter. I've been training most of my life for this.

"Ugh fine. At least Kale will be going too." I say in resignation as my father walks into the room.

"You can bring Zuca too. Apparently they allow it." My dad says merrily. I smile and pick up my Egyptian Mau, and stroking his head.

"We already took the liberty of buying Kale and your supplies and we have a port-key for London tomorrow." My mother said. "Now go to your room and rest up for tomorrow. Goodnight Honey. Tell Kale goodnight also." I nod as she kisses my forehead and I walk up stairs, Zuca trailing behind.

I arrive in the room Kale and I share. " I still have to go. Oh and my parents say goodnight." I say flopping down on my bed. Kale lives with us because her parents were killed in Italy and we were one of the only contacts of theirs she could find.

"Great. I assume we'll be leaving tomorrow?" She asked. I nod. She sighs. We both equally despise magic and most of the people who use it.

"I bet Harry Potter is some spoiled prep who gets everything he could ever want from his aunt and uncle." I grumble. She nods in agreement. We sit in silence for a moment before mutually deciding to go to sleep. I got under my blanket and Zuca jumped up and snuggled up to me. I fall asleep to the Egyptian night out the window.

The next morning I'm awoken with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Which, even though my family is Italian/Egyptian we make a lot. I look over at Kale's bed and she's already gone. I sigh and get up. I throw on some jeans and a baggy white linen shirt over my gray tank top.

I head downstairs and my dad is flipping pancakes like a pro as my mother cooks the bacon and makes eggahs. They each move around each other fluidly as they grab different ingredients. It's kind of like a dance that only they can do with each other.

"Morning Jinx honey. Would you like an eggah?" my mother asked. An eggah is an Egyptian breakfast entree much like an omelet with parsley and onions. I nod sleepily and sit down at the table. Kale is sitting there eating her pancake drizzled in some syrup that we get in the market. She's pretty sleepy too. My father brings me a plate with a pancake, eggah, and bacon. I thank him and dig in immediately.

I get up and pour a glass of sahlab from the coffee pot. Sahlab is basically hot vanilla (like hot chocolate) with the occasional cinnamon or coconut. I sip as I eat the rest of my breakfast. "So we were thinking that we would leave a little after breakfast. Both of your trunks are already packed and ready." My father said. We nodded and finished up. We all cleaned up the dishes and put them away. Kale and I then went up to our room to go get the items we want to bring on the train. I grab _Magician's Nephew_ by C.S. Lewis and head back downstairs with Kale, who brought her sketching notebook.

"Okay girls. Once we get to Diagon alley you must put your robes or we will get many weird looks from the rest of wizarding kind. " My father said. He had used spell to make our trunks smaller temporarily so he could carry them.

We followed him out of our house and into the near empty street. We walked for a while until we saw a man standing in the dunes. We walked over to him and he pointed to a teapot. That was our port key. We all picked it up and held on to it. There was a tugging sensation and we fell into the streets of Diagon alley.

~_well I hope you guys liked this chapter... apparently my dialogue sticks out weirdly? I don't know exactly what is meant by that because I haven't noticed anything strange, but oh well... feel free to tell me what you think. have a great day!_

_- THE _MANGO


	3. Chapter 2- Unanticipated encounters

Chapter 2- unanticipated encounters

We got up disorientedly, brushing dirt off our clothes. We quickly gathered our items. "We should probably go get you two a wand." My dad suggested. Ollivanders was only a short distance from where we landed.

We turned the corner and walked into the shop where the man happened to be busy with a chocolate-brown long-haired boy about our age. "Okay. Unicorn hair and birch. Here you go!" Ollivander said as he handed the kid his new wand. On his the way out I could have sworn the kid winked at Kale. She saw it too and looked at me. We giggled and stepped up to the counter. "Ahh! The Mazurs, and a Stone! I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see your family again! Well let's start with Jinx here." He said as he hands me a wand. It was beautifully carved out of oak. "This here is oak and dragon heartstrings." I held it and flicked a few times but it didn't do anything. We tried this with a few other wands until we found the one. It lit up like fireworks when I flicked it. " Wonderful! Phoenix feathers and Willow! Now for the Stone girl." He said smiling at Kale as he handed a wand. Immediately it took a liking to her and lit up just like mine. The carving was simple yet elegant. "First try! Unicorn hair and maple. Lovely choice. Let's ring you up now shall we?" My parents paid him and he gave us our wands. We thanked him and walked out of the shop.

We finished up any leftover shopping and went to the train station. After carefully slipping onto platform nine and three quarters so as not to bring attention from the humans.

Yes humans. I refuse to call them muggles because they are just as good as the wizarding kind if they could reach their potential. They just don't know their potential.

The train is going to leave soon so I grab my stuff, hug my parents goodbye, and start to move towards the train with Kale in tow. "Wait! There are a few things we want to tell you." I walked back over to them. " Keep a close eye on these Potters. Some sort of danger always surrounds them. Do you have your equipment?" I nodded and patted my trunk. They nodded and hugged me again. I resumed heading to the train. Kale and I found an empty compartment and dragged our stuff in.

A few minutes before the train was scheduled to leave there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there were two guys standing there about our age. One was the kid from the wand shop earlier. "Hey is it okay if we share your compartment with you? All the others are full or won't let us join them." We looked at each other and debated with expressions. Finally I looked at them and nodded. They smiled and walked in as I jumped over on Kale's side. They sat down and we sized each other up awkwardly for a minute. The one we saw in Ollivander's was very tan and lean with mossy blue eyes that I can see now that I have a closer look. He has a very laid back posture and a lazy grin. His friend however is a little similar yet completely different. His posture implies that he is disciplined and ready for action. He has warm amethyst eyes though and offers a slight smile. He has dark medium cut hair and an olive skin tone similar to my own false skin tone.

"Hey. Your hair is turning green." Kale whispered to me. I gasped and quickly combed my fingers through my hair, turning them back to their original bronze tone. I hope they didn't notice that. My hair does that occasionally, like when I'm not paying attention. It goes to my real hair color, which happens to be bright green usually. I happen to be a metamorphmagus. Did I mention that before? Well it basically means I can change my appearance at will. It started when I was younger. My hair turned from bronze to green and a lot of other features changed. My parent freaked for a bit until they realized what was happening. Eventually I learned how to control it and look normal again.

"Well I suppose it would be nice to introduce ourselves. My name is Dante. This is Cobalt." The darker haired one said. Cobalt smiled hugely at us and we shook their hands.

"I'm Jinx. This is Kale. It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling at Dante. We chatted for a bit about where we are from and how we met our friends. Dante is from Brazil, and Cobalt is from Greece. Apparently they met while shopping for school supplies. Both families have stayed in Knockturn alley for a bit before the start of school and they met and hung out with each other during that time. We told them about how I was mostly Egyptian and how Kale was Italian but was staying with my family. We conversed and laughed most of the ride until the conversation faded.

After awhile I can see something in the distance. The top of what looked to be a tower. As we get closer I can see the rest of the building. It's huge! It's like a castle! I wake up Kale, who somehow fell asleep and we stare out the window with Dante and Cobalt. Once we get to the stop there's a mad rush to get off the train. Outside there's a giant hairy man directing first years over to the lake. I guess that includes us. All of the first years are herded into various boats. Once they're all filled we begin the short journey toward the castle to start a much longer one.

_~ hey. longest chapter so far. hope you liked it! thanks to the people who care enough to follow the story, and your opinion on it would be greatly appreciated! umm well i guess thats it then... hey and if any of you want me to check out your story just message me!_

_- **THE** Mango_


	4. Chapter 3- An unexpected impression

Chapter 3- An unexpected impression

We all stand on the sides of the room, waiting to be called up to the sorting hat. The hat sang its song and McGonagall called up the students in order of last names.

"Blue, Cobalt!" he smiles at us nervously before walking up to the stool with a relaxed stride.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Cobalt walked to the cheering table as more new students are called.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The hat barely hesitated before belting out, "GRYFFINDOR!" as the Gryffindor table cheered I could have sworn I also heard a groan from behind me. A few more students are called and sorted before my name is finally called.

"Mazur, Jinx!" I felt all eyes on me as I walked up to the stool. I focused on myself, making sure that I don't turn a rainbow of colors. As soon as I put on the hat it started speaking to me.

"You seem to be very clever, and very determined. You're here on some sort of mission aren't you?" the hat said, I pray that no one else can hear him. "Well good luck to you then. RAVENCLAW!" Ravenclaw? That won't do. According to research that I've done on the Potter family, they have all been Gryffindor. Oh well. _Maybe Kale will be put in Gryffindor, _I think as I walk toward the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Potter, Harry!" the room goes silent. I crane my neck to see the person I'll be protecting. Too bad a bunch of other people has the same idea. Somehow though I'm able to get above the crowd and get a glimpse of the small boy. He has unruly brown hair and is wearing a pair of glasses that look like they could crumble at any second. Completely different from what I was expecting. He seemed to be having an internal conversation with the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat belted out. In an instant the Gryffindor table was standing up cheering like they had just won the best prize in the world. He however, seemed distracted as he walked in a daze toward the table.

Once the cheering died down, McGonagall called more students. Eventually she got to Kale. "Stone, Kale!" She looked a little surprised for a second, and then walked up to the stool. The hat didn't hesitate much before belting out its answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Good. She will be able to keep an eye on him when I can't. Speaking of which, I should probably see about somehow getting into the Gryffindor classes. I suppose I will talk to Dumbledore about it later. The rest of the sorting was finished up, Dante getting into Ravenclaw with me. After being sorted he came to take a seat beside me. " I suppose we'll see each other a bit. Care to be friends?" he said, holding out his hand.

I smiled warmly and shook his hand. "Absolutely."

We started and finished eating. The food was so delicious. At this time Dumbledore stood up and told us a bunch of nonsense about rules and crap. Like I care. I can handle whatever they have here.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. School song? I was not informed of this. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Everyone sang different tunes and ended at different times, two redheaded boys ending last. Once they were done Dumbledore clapped and we all got up and followed our prefects to our dorms.


	5. Chapter 4- An Unnecesary roommate

Chapter 4- An Unnecessary Roommate

I walked with Dante and the rest of the Ravenclaws toward our dorms. We arrived at a door adorned with nothing but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Suddenly the eagle opened his mouth. "Forward I am heavy, backward I am not. What am I?"

We all stood for a moment thinking and shouted, "a ton!" together. Without another word the door swung open, revealing our common room. It is wide and circular with a domed ceiling decorated with painted stars. The windows are arched and draped with midnight blue drapes that match the carpet. The furniture includes a table studying, bookcases crammed with various books, and couches near the fireplace. "This is where most socialization within the dorm happens, as boys and girls do not intermix in their own rooms. You are welcome here anytime although if you decide to come down in the middle of the night we ask you to be respectful of our sleep. Now to the dorms. Girls on the right boys on the left. You will find your name on the door of your dorm along with your roommate. My name is Robert Hillard by the way so if you have any questions feel free to ask." He finished as most of us dispersed. I said goodnight to Dante and went to go find my dorm.

I found my name fairly quickly. Under my name was the name of Lisa Turpin. Great. Another person I'm going to be forced to interact with. I entered the room and found her standing by the two four-poster beds waiting for me. "Which bed do you want?" she asked. I chose the more eastern positioned one because I learned to pick the more eastern of things growing up. We picked it up from the Egyptians. This mostly applied to rivers but a person can never be too careful.

"My name is Jinx, but I'm sure you knew that from our door." I said, smiling as I hold out my hand for her to shake.

She hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture, "My name is Lisa. Its nice to meet you." She looked like she might say something else but decided not to. I think about asking her what she was going to say but I'm too tired to care at the moment. Well that seemed to be less interaction than I thought was going to happen. We both change into our pajamas and go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and Lisa was already gone. As I walk down to breakfast I notice a number of strange things. The people in the paintings would leave their own portraits to go visit another, leaving their frame empty. The staircases moved, steps disappearing occasionally. Peeves the poltergeist floated about, irritating the students. I'm sure about half the doors don't even lead anywhere or aren't even doors at all. Despite all of these distractions I eventually arrive in the great hall for breakfast. I noticed Kale sitting next to Cobalt near Harry and his friends. Looks like she got into his circle. Good, although that may not be needed because I've been put in his classes along with another Ravenclaw so that I don't look as out of place.

I sit down next to Dante, who had a smaller breakfast than I would expect. He has some sort of fruit smoothie with a piece of corn bread. I grabbed some brown bread ball that reminds me of falafel (deep-fried ball/patty made from fava beans in case you didn't know). As I bite into it however I found it was much sweeter, like a doughnut. "You're eating light." I say to Dante as I ate more of these delicious bread balls.

"Yeah. In Brazil we don't eat very big breakfasts. Lunch however is when we tend to eat more." He said, eating his corn bread. I nodded in understanding. In Egypt though our meals seem to consist of a similar amount of food for each meal. We both ate in silence. I had some kind of juice. I'm pretty sure it was apple, which I hadn't tried before. It was great. "So what class do you have first?" Dante asked.

"Transfiguration." I said.

He looked at me for a moment. "Ah ha! So you're the other Ravenclaw put in with the Gryffindor. Well I'm glad it's you and not some person I don't know. Cobalt will be there too, along with Kale I think." He said smiling, glad he wouldn't have to deal with a new person. Personally I was happy too. It looks like this will all work out. Dante, Cobalt, Kale, and I all have the same classes. Of course with the distractions that are my friends, I may have a harder time keeping an eye on Potter, but it seems as though Kale might have somehow gotten into his friend group which means I'll be able to introduce myself today.

A/N: hey, hope y'all like the new chapter. if you really like it then you should totally comment and tell me how much you liked it because comments like those absolutely make my day and motivate me to actually write my next chapter... or if there's something about this story that you don't like you can also tell me.. well.. have a nice day!

-mango of mangoness


End file.
